My Big Shot at Love
by God's-girl4ever-and-always
Summary: Kyoko has left Japan and is making her name known in America! But her good times run short when HE comes back into the picture. K/R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I got kicked off of Fanfiction a while back and I haven's returned till now so hi again everyone! Good news is I'm putting back up My Big Shot at Love. (no duh right? It's right below this stupid AN and your probably reading it already.) well whatever I just wanted to announce that I'm back and better than ever!**

**And again for people who don't know Kyoko is an actor and singer I know I know cliché but get over it! Heehee I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! If I did Ren and Kyoko would have got together and Sho would be dead. Mwahaha!**

"Kyoko you're needed on set!" shouted a stage hand to the now famous actress**.**

"Coming!" replied Kyoko Mogami hurrying as fast as she could while wearing an elegant ball gown.

It had been three years since she had left Japan to try her hand at American acting. She was put to the top immediately, and not only did Americans like her acting but they also enjoyed her singing as well. Her manager, Anthony Mark, in her eyes was the best manager in the world.

"Kyoko! Hurry up!" yelled Anthony. Ok he was the best manager most of the time.

She made her way up to the stage trying her hardest not to fall flat on her face. She had just recently released a new cd. The studio had insisted of doing a regal type of photo shoot in honor of it to put in shops and such.

"Ok Kyoko act natural," said the photographer.

"I'm in a ball gown it's kind of hard to act natural," she told him with a tiny bit of sarcasm, but no one else sensed it.

"I really can't believe they asked you to come film a movie in America," said Yashiro Yukihito, "ok never mind I can."

"You say that like I can do acting anywhere," replied Ren Tsuraga with a bit of a chuckle.

"Well it seems we are a little bit early. They aren't done with the photo shoot that is before us," said Yashiro expertly changing the subject.

"It appears so, why don't we just watch while we are waiting," suggested Ren taking a seat.

"Ok good job with the fun pictures now give me more of a pout or a sad face. Yes! Let's go with that show me some sad shots." Instructed the photographer.

"I'm not that much in a sad mood though right now," explained Kyoko.

"Kyoko! Think of him. Remember you left because you wanted to show him how much you could grow as an actress on your own." Shouted Anthony. This caught both Yashiro's and Ren's attention.

At the mention of him, her breath got stuck in her chest. Instantly, her face fell. She could see him standing there guiding her, helping her through all her struggles as an actress in Japan. She didn't want to leave Japan back then but she had to because of…

"Beautiful! Magnificent! Excellent! Ok bring out the rose!" shouted the photographer once more.

At the mention of her rose, Kyoko could feel tears well up in her eyes. Her manager walked up to her with the glass vase. "You are doing great, keep it up. Are you ok you seem like you're going to cry." He said as he held the vase, while she got the flower.

"I'm fine, or at least I will be," she told him quietly. Ever so delicately her hand touched the rose. It was a descendant of the rose that Ren had given her. She had planted his along with two other roses in a garden and soon it became a bountiful rose bush. Even though it wasn't the exact one, it still gave her the same feeling the original did.

She looked at it fondly while the photographer kept snapping pictures. She didn't even notice what was happening until her manager asked her if she wanted to see the pictures.

"Do you think that could really be her, Ren?" asked Yashiro.

What he didn't know was that he had lost Ren a while ago. _'It's her I'm sure of it! She just has that feeling around her. That's my Kyoko._

"Your Kyoko huh?" said Yashiro with a sly smile on his face.

"What? Where in the world did you get that idea?" he asked trying to get Yashiro off his back.

"You were saying your thoughts aloud, again," Yashiro told him bluntly, "if you're so sure why don't you go talk to her?"

"Well I'm not that sure."

"You said you were so sure of it a minute ago when you were talking to yourself. You know you really need to work on that by the way."

As the two kept arguing with each other, Kyoko, in the mean time, was talking to Anthony when the sound came to her ears.

"Umm… Anthony who are those two over there arguing with each other?" she asked her manager.

"Oh those are the people after us. Why Kyoko? Kyoko? Are you okay?" he asked her gently.

"It's him. Anthony, it's him!"

"You mean the one you spoke so highly of?"

"Yes….. Yes it is," her eyes gave a tenderer look, as she remembered all of the times they had been together.

"Then go say hello."

"How in the world can you say that so bluntly? I left him unexpectedly three years ago how can I just go right up to him and say 'hi do you remember me? The one who left you without any explanation,' " She said exasperated.

"Just like that."

"Ren go say hello right now," Yashiro urged once again.

"How can you keep saying that so calmly? How can I go up to her and say 'hello do you remember me? The one you left in Japan without any explanation at all.' "

"Just like that."

At the exact time both turned to face each other. Both faces showed signs of surprise as their eyes met.

**Ok I hope you enjoyed this. I still want reviews so that I can put up the second chapter so I hope you liked this cuz there's plenty more! Thanks again for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter hopefully this will be better than the first (probably not so don't get your hopes up).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!**

"Tsuraga-san! Yashiro- san!" cried Kyoko coming out of her shocked expression and hurried over to them, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well surprisingly Ren got a call to come shoot an American movie, we never knew you would be here, right Ren."

"Yes, so this is where you ran off to," he said giving her his dazzling smile. _'Oh no he's really, really mad at me!' _thought Kyoko to herself.

"Um… well, I really need to get out of this dress. I'll be right back," said Kyoko cleverly getting herself out of the sticky situation.

"So you're Ren. I'm Anthony, Kyoko's manager," said Anthony, introducing himself.

"My name is Yashiro, please to meet you. Wait does Kyoko speak of him a lot?" asked Yashiro with a sly smile. He glanced quickly at Ren, but nothing was new in his expression.

"No, not really. I'm just stating the obvious and such," Anthony replied.

"Aww… that's too bad. Isn't it Ren?" He had yet to get a response out of Ren on the matter.

"Did you say something Yashiro?" asked the actor.

'_Oh you're good, you're really good.' _Yashiro thought to himself.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Apologized Kyoko as she walked up to the three conversing men. "How about we all get some lunch? There's this great little restaurant down the street."

"I can't, Kyoko, I have to talk to the photographer about some of the pictures you did. It was good to meet you two," and with that Anthony walked towards the photographer.

"I have to go too, you know fix all the stuff for Ren's shoot and such. See you later Kyoko." _'I am a master mind! He had better thank me for this later' _thought Yashiro as he walked away also.

"So I guess it's just you and me, Tsuraga-san." She turned to him with a smile.

"Well actually…"

"Not you too!" she cried with a little whimper.

'_Yep she's the same now as she was back in Tokyo.' _"Okay, okay I'll come."

"Yeah! Come on then!" she grabbed his hand and started pulling him out the door of the studio. While trying to keep down a blush from staining his cheeks, Ren observed how much Kyoko had changed.

Her hair was the same color but she had let it grow to a little below her shoulders. She had grown in height too, even if it was only by a few inches. Her body had become curvier with the coming of her age.

"Ren, did you hear me?" she asked him suddenly.

"What?"

"I asked why were you looking at me," her facial expression completely perplexed.

"No reason."

She didn't seem convinced at first, but her smile soon returned. "Well we're here!" she told him.

'_This is going to be one interesting lunch.'_ Ren thought.

**This is totally a filler chapter that's part of the reason it's so short. I hope you enjoyed it and i love everyone who has favorited, alerted, and especially reviewed this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have to warn you all my stories start going downhill from here, but I will still try my best and no matter how much it sucks in the end and I will finish this story!...maybe…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! Do you people have to keep reminding me of that?**

'_Maybe we will have a peaceful lunch after all,' _thought Kyoko excitedly.

Soon she heard whispers from all around her and Ren.

"Oh wow is that Kyoko Mogami?" asked a high school girl to her friend in a nearby booth.

"I think it is and who is that cutie with her? Do you think they're dating?" replied the other girl.

'_Then again maybe not,' _Kyoko sighed.

"Seems like you're quite popular," said Ren, obviously trying to start a conversation.

"Um… yea I guess so," she replied. She still wasn't too use to the idea of being famous, but it was growing on her some what, especially if she was more famous than Sho (yeah she was still going on about that). "What's been going on in Japan? Anything in particular I should know about?"

"Nothing really. The president is still using the Love Me section for some interesting jobs. I personally think Mr. Sawara is bored without you in his office from time to time. What else was there… oh yes, Maria-chan wanted me to tell you that she says hi."

Kyoko smiled at the memories of all her old friends. All of them had helped her with getting into acting and in the end helped her get where she was today._ 'Wouldn't they be surprised to see me now!'_ she thought to herself with another smile gracing her lips.

"Tsuraga-san, I have a question," she told him timidly. "Why are you in the states exactly?"

"A director here asked me to do a movie for him. He said he had the perfect actress in mind for the main role. I think I recall him saying it was going to be a romance."

"Wow! That's great!" she exclaimed.

Their food was delivered to their table and as they were eating, a little girl walked up to Kyoko. She was only about seven or eight years old.

"Are you Kyoko Mogami?" she asked shyly.

"Yes, I am," Kyoko replied to her sweetly.

"Umm… can I get your autograph please?" the girl asked while handing her a purple notebook.

"Sure! What's your name sweetie?"

"It's Alice."

"Well… there… you… go!" she said as she finished the autograph and gave it back to the young girl.

"Thank you soooo much!" The girl quickly gave Kyoko a hug and went to where her mother was apparently sitting. Ren looked at Kyoko. There was an added warmth to her eyes as she watched the little girl leave her side. She laid her chin on her hands.

"She was adorable. Don't you think?" she asked Ren, as she continued to look at the girl.

"I guess so."

"Oh come on, she's a little kid you can say she's adorable."

"Fine then she was adorable. So are you ready to go?"

"We just got our food. You haven't eaten anything on your plate," She accused him.

"I'm not that hungry."

"You're never hungry. Eat now."

"Are you ordering me?" he asked while cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes I am," she stated simply.

"What if I say no?"

"If you say no I will stuff down the food along with the plate down your throat and make you eat it."

"Okay I'll eat." He took a bite of his food and soon found himself eating more.

Watching him eat made Kyoko hungry herself. She bit into her fish sandwich carefully trying not to make a mess on her clothes. With neither one of them talking, Kyoko started to watch Ren. He was the same as the last time she had seen him, but for some reason he seemed more …

"Beautiful." They said at the same moment. At once both realized what they had said aloud. Kyoko immediately looked down with a blush staining her entire face. Ren though was more subtle as he looked to the waitress and asked for the check.

"So are you ready to go," he asked her once again.

"Yes, I think so." With her head still down she left the restaurant with Ren at her heels.

'_Well that was interesting but not in the way I imagined' _Ren thought as he once again followed Kyoko.

**I warned you that it would start getting bad now, and so many people have been reviewing and favoriting and alerting. The pressure is getting to me here! I will try harder for the next chapter. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay when I said that the story would start getting bad I didn't mean the rating or anything like that it meant more along the lines that my writing will get worse. Thanks to all of you that have been favoriting and alerting this story it makes me so excited. Well please continue to read this next chapter.**

'_Why did I say that for?' _Kyoko thought to herself, shaking her head so that her hair fell around her face trying to hide the blush that was still there.

She quickly walked the few blocks back to the building where the shoot was with Ren a few steps behind her. _'If I don't calm down now Anthony will be curious and then Yashiro will get involved and then before I know it, it will be in the tabloids!'_ she was in her own world, where no one was listening to her at all and jumping to conclusions. Unknown to herself she was putting on quite show to everyone else. She had on this expression that was between begging and hating someone.

"Mogami-san are you alright?" Ren asked her. When at first she didn't reply his hand extended to her shoulder and lightly touched it. Kyoko jumped at least five feet off the ground. When she landed, well let's just say it wasn't exactly what you would call graceful. She unfortunately didn't land on her feet either but instead on her bum.

'_Great that helped a whole lot!' _She stood up rubbing herself where she had fallen.

"Kyoko, nice job getting attention but I had a different idea in mind. One much less embarrassing," said Anthony chuckling under his breath a bit.

"This is not funny," exclaimed Kyoko, but unable to keep a giggle down. She always laughed at herself nowadays especially if she had just done something embarrassing. It was her way of showing that she wasn't a stuck up snob like most actors and actresses.

"Well what ever then. We really need to hurry to the meeting room. Director Logan will not be kept waiting long," said Anthony, ushering Kyoko towards a pair of doors.

"He is right Ren we need to go too," said Yashiro popping out of no where.

"Welcome! I'm glad that none of you were late," said the director, "I'm Director Logan. I have gathered some of the greatest actors and actresses I know to be in this movie. If everyone will take a script, I will give out the key parts in the movie."

While the scripts were being handed out, Kyoko whispered to Anthony, "What is Ren doing here?"

"It seems he is in the movie too. I'm not too sure what part but we should find out in a few minutes," he replied.

"Does everyone have a script?" Director Logan started, "Good. I will give the lead female role to miss Kyoko and the leading male role will go to Ren Tsuruga. Now for the rest of us…" By this time Kyoko had zoned out in shock of what was said of the leading roles.

'_This was planned, this was most definitely planned!' _Kyoko thought nervously, _'They were all in on it! Director Logan, Anthony, Yashiro, oh my gosh Ren might have been in on it too!' _

"Kyoko, are you alright," Anthony asked her with a worried expression.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm great! Couldn't be better!" she told him with a forced smile on her face.

"Okay, can we please leave then," he asked her. Kyoko looked around the room and what she observed was nothing. Everyone had left awhile ago, leaving only herself and Anthony.

"Yes, what else did I have going on today?" She quickly grabbed her bag and stuffed the new script inside of it.

"Nothing actually so we have the whole afternoon to do what ever we want," he said with sigh of gratitude.

"We haven't had a day like this in a while," Kyoko smiled at the thought of doing something non-work related. "How about we go get some ice-cream?"

"Well actually I was going to go home," Anthony admitted.

"That's alright maybe some one else will want to come with me."

"Have a good afternoon, Kyoko, and make sure you are ready for tomorrow."

'_Tomorrow got it… what do I have to do for tomorrow again?' _she sighed but it wasn't like the one her manager did. No, hers was the one meaning that she should have paid more attention in the meeting about her part.

"Hi, Kyoko-san," greeted Yashiro.

"You know since we are in America you can just call me Kyoko," she told him smiling.

"Well okay then Kyoko, how do you feel about the movie that you're starring in?"

"For the most part I feel very good about it."

"Well Ren is ecstatic about acting with you." _'He might not admit it, but I know he feels like that.' _

"I'll try my best not to be a burden to Tsuruga-san!" she said with determination.

"You never are. I must be on my way. Ren will be done soon." He told her as he left.

"Alright then. Good-bye Yashiro-san." She called.

"Call me Yashiro."

'_Well now what? I want to go some where, but there is no one to go with!'_ With one more sigh, Kyoko headed towards the door to the outside world.

Not looking where she was going, she soon ran into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Kyoko apologized quickly.

"Mo! Watch where you are going!" Hearing that first word Kyoko looked up to the woman's face. Who she saw surprised her. Standing right in front of her was her best friend from Japan! It was Kanae Kotonami!

**Ok I had to bring in Kanae because I have some plans concerning Kyoko and Ren which need to be filled out and Yashiro can't do it all by himself. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.**


End file.
